


Angelica in Wonderland

by heartofitalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot of OC's, Action story, Alice in Wonderland, Borrowed characters, F/M, Gen, Guest apperences, Inspired Work, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Multi, OC centered, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofitalia/pseuds/heartofitalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica Vargas has lived 19 years of her life haunted by the same dream. Then, on the day of her engagement party, she follows a rabbit in a blue waistcoat and finds her self in the world of her dreams, Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelica in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> And hello everyone. Welcome to my first hetalia story on here! This was inspired a while ago by one of my friends who did a story to "Robin Hood, men in tights". However, this is Alice in Wonderland (as you probably guessed)  
> Warning: OC centric.  
> Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia or Alice in Wonderland. I also don't own Lorenzo. A friend is letting me borrow him for this.

The study of the manor was alive this night. In it sat many men, all listening to the owner of the great mansion speak. 

“Lorenzo, you have finally lost your senses.” said Arthur Kirkland. He frowned at his good friend. He knew the Italian could be reckless, but this was ridicules. 

“Ja. Such a venture is impossible.” a Dutch investor stated, putting out his cigarette. 

 “Only for some.” Lorenzo walked out from behind his desk. “Signori, the only way to achieve the impossible it to believe it is possible.”

 “That kind of thinking could ruin you.” pointed out the Russian man in the back. 

 “I’m willing to take that chance.” Lorenzo looked around at the others in the room. “Imagine trading posts in Rangoon, Bangkok, Jakarta…” he stopped, noticing a new person standing in the doorway, his daughter. The nine-year old girl stood there in her nightgown, absolutely silent and clearly scared. 

 Ignoring his guests, he headed over to the girl. “The nightmare again?” he asked, kneeling down to look her in the eye. She nodded, a quiet vi escaping. “Well then.” he stood back up and took his daughter’s hand. “Signori, I won’t be long.” he said before heading off to bring the child back to bed. 

 Now safely in bed, Angelica was telling her father about her nightmare. And he was listening, sitting on her bed, holding her hand as she recalls her dream. “I’m falling down a dark hole, then I see strange creatures….”

“What kind of creatures?” 

“Well.” she looked up to her ceiling, trying to remember. “There’s a dodo bird, a rabbit in a dress, a smiling gatto.”

 “Why, I didn’t know gatti could smile.”

 “Neither did I!” the girl waved her arms for dramatic effect, earning a smile from her father. “Oh, and there’s a blue caterpillar.”

 “A blue caterpillar.” Lorenzo gave her a thoughtful look, rubbing his chin as if thinking.

 Fear filled the small girl’s eyes. “Vi, papa, do you think I’ve gone pazza?” 

 Lorenzo put a hand to the girl’s forehead, as if checking for a fever. “I’m afraid so.” he said sadly. “Completely pazza. Bonkers. Off your rocker.” he had to chuckle at the look of fear on his daughter’s face. “But I’ll tell you a secret.” Angel leaned in closer. “All the best people are.” 

Angelica giggled, leaning against Lorenzo. He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt safe. “Angelina, remember, it’s only a dream. Nothing can harm you in there.” She looked up at him. “But, if you get to scared, you can always wake yourself up.” He gave her a smile. “Like this.” He pinched her arm. She screamed, before pinching him back, laughing. 

“Ok now, bed time.” Lorenzo said, laying the girl back down. Still giggling, she rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Her father tucked her in and gave her the stuffed animal she had grown fond of.

 “Buona notte piccola.”

 “Buona notte papa.” she mumbled before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
> Gatto - cat  
> Gatti - cats  
> Pazza - crazy/mad  
> Bouna notte - good night  
> Piccola - little one
> 
> \-------
> 
> I'm sorry that was so short...^^;; But I should have the next part up soon...I have to go though it and make some changes...In the meanwhile, review?


End file.
